


Alone Time

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, implied poly!Queen in the second chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Brian always tells himself that he’s going to take his time with this… but he never does.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt for “Brian fucking himself with a dildo”. We didn’t get fancy with this one folks, it is in fact just straight-up smut.
> 
> The second chapter is not explicit but does have the implied possibility of future poly!Queen.

Brian always intends to take his time with this. He always tells himself that he’s going to take this slow, savor every second of it and make it last… but he always ends up being far too eager, and those plans quickly get thrown out the window.

He works himself open on his fingers, and the first one always goes in _so_ easily but he still gasps and squirms against it anyway. And he pushes the second one in quickly, because it’ll take more than one finger to get him ready for the toy, and it doesn’t _hurt_ \- he’s too familiar with this and he uses too much lube for it to really be painful - but there’s a fullness to it that just feels _so good_.

And he knows that three fingers feels even _better_ , so he works another inside of himself and he whines and bucks his hips against his hand as he pistons his fingers in and out of his lube-slick hole. His fingers are certainly long enough to reach his prostate and every brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves makes his eyes roll back in his head, but he always wants more, more, _more_ \- so when his hand starts cramping, as it always inevitably does, he pulls his fingers out and reaches eager for the dildo that he set aside earlier.

The dildo he’s chosen today for today’s fun is only a hair wider than his three fingers had been but it’s certainly _longer_ \- long enough that the sight of it alone is enough to get Brian burning hot with need. His empty hole clenches in anticipation as Brian quickly slicks up the toy and his cock, which he’s hardly touched so far, is rock-hard and dripping wet with precome.

Brian always tells himself that he’s going to take his time with this, and this is the only part where that almost happens. He knows he’s open and ready, god, he can _feel_ how open he is, but he still doesn’t want to go too rough too quickly and hurt himself.

So he slides the dildo in slowly, feeling every inch of it as it fills him up, and he moans and drags his face against his pillow as he works the toy in with short, shallow thrusts. It’s thick and hard and unyielding and it goes deeper than his fingers did, until he thinks that there’s no way that he can fit more inside himself. But somehow he always does, he always manages to work those last few inches in, and then the flared base is pressed flush against his body and Brian shakes and gasps and tries to focus on not coming immediately from the sensation of being filled alone.

Pulling it out feels just as good, the slide back against every one of his nerve endings making him moan loudly as his body clamps down and fights to keep the toy inside. And he wants to take it slowly, he wants to savor every moment of feeling _so damn good_ , but the next push back inside is a little harder, a little faster, and whatever scrap of control Brian was holding onto immediately disappears.

He rocks his hips back to meet the toy, and every thrust goes _deep_ and _hard_ , brushing against his prostate and making sparks fly behind his eyes, which have slipped closed as he chases his pleasure. His mouth is hanging open and he’s moaning and panting as he keeps thrusting the toy into his hole, faster and faster until his arm tires and his fingers are slipping on the toy with the excess lube that’s dripping out of him with every movement.

That’s not the only thing that’s dripping. There’s precome smeared across his stomach from where his cock hits against his skin as he rocks against the dildo, and pooled on the sheets beneath him as well. Brian isn’t a pornstar, and he can’t come from penetration alone, but it certainly feels like he could with how hard he is and how pleasure skitters up his spine with every thrust.

The moment he gets a hand on his cock he’s going to come, he knows that, so Brian braces himself on his chest and reaches back to play with his balls first, gently massaging them and rolling them in his hand, and he moves back further and presses against his perineum while he grinds the diildo against his prostate.

“Oh- oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he moans as his hips stutter and his hands slip against lube- and sweat-slick skin, and he can’t wait any longer.

He wraps a hand around his cock and he barely has to move his hand at all with how he’s still rocking his hips against the dildo, alternating between taking the toy deep inside himself and fucking forward into his fist. He’s moaning continually, half-slurred _fuck’_ s and _oh god_ ’s slipping out without any thought on his part. He feels like he’s on fire, desire flooding every nerve ending in his body as he feels himself racing towards that edge-

And then that wave crashes over him and Brian groans and trembles, holding the dildo deep in his hole as he clenches around it and grinds it against his prostate, his other hand stripping his cock as he comes and comes and _comes_. He can feel come hitting his chest and spilling over his fingers, and as he comes down from his orgasm he keeps stroking his cock, eventually just teasing the head, whining and squirming at the pained-pleasure of being overstimulated until it becomes too much to bear and he collapses against the bed.

He’s panting heavily and he’s lying in a puddle of come, but when he reaches back with a shaking hand to pull the dildo out he still whines and clenches down around it, his body desperate to keep it inside even after he’s come. One of these days he’s going to cave and buy a plug, because he feels so _empty_ once the toy is out that it’s almost unbearable. He trails his fingers around the rim of loose and still-slick hole, whimpering as even those gentle touches send sparks of overstimulation firing along his nerve endings.

Brian finally pulls his hand away and tosses the toy somewhere down towards the end of the bed to be dealt with later. He’s going to need to shower after this… and change his sheets… and probably light a candle to get the smell of sex out of the room…

And he’s _definitely_ going to get on all of that, once he catches his breath and gets his legs working again - because he’s certainly not in a rush to keep moving any more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exact phrasing of the original prompt was “modern au queen eating muffins. just like hanging out being pals and eating muffins. Or alternatively, brian fucking himself with a dildo. thx!” and the contrast of these two had me crying with laughter. 
> 
> So, because of that, I present this absolute crack-y epilogue, with hints of poly!Queen.

Brian gets himself cleaned up in his room. He keeps a stash of wipes on hand just for this, so he doesn’t have to trek out through the flat to wipe away lube and come. He’ll have to shower still, of course, but it gets the job done for now. The toy gets perfunctorily wiped down and set aside for a proper cleaning later, and then Brian leaves his room in search of breakfast.

He should be the only one home. He had begged off of going out to brunch with Freddie, Roger, and John in order to have some proper alone time in the flat, and he’s not expecting them to be home for some time yet.

Which is why it’s such a shock when he enters the kitchen and sees John and Freddie sitting at the small table tucked in the corner, a pot of tea and a plate of muffins in front of them, both of their faces flushed as they look up at Brian.

“Um,” Brian squeaks, and he can feel how bright red his own face is becoming. “How- how long have you been home?”

“A little while now,” Freddie says, sounding strained. “The place was booked full so we grabbed muffins to-go and thought we’d surprise you with breakfast…”

“And _we_ were the ones who got a surprise instead,” John mumbles, and Freddie kicks him underneath the table.

Brian thinks he’s going to die from embarrassment, because he knows how thin these walls are and how much they must have heard. “Ah, well, erm…” He clears his throat and scrambles for something, _anything_ to say to alleviate the tension in the air. “Did Roger run out then, or not come home with you?”

“No, he’s here. He’s in the shower,” John says in a tight voice.

It’s a testament to how much Brian’s _spectacular_ orgasm fried his critical-thinking skills that he finds himself asking, “Doesn’t he usually shower at night?” without really thinking anything through.

“Yes, darling, he usually does,” Freddie says and that’s all it takes for the pieces to fall into place for Brian.

“Oh. OH. Well, uh…” He pulls out a chair and sits down across from Freddie and John, grabbing one of the muffins and taking a huge bite out of it. “Thanks for breakfast?”

Freddie and John exchange a look. “Don’t mention it,” John says with a sigh, and reaches for a muffin of his own.

It isn’t until much later, when Roger emerges from the shower looking decidedly _relaxed_ and Freddie and John have disappeared into their own bedrooms, that it really hits Brian that his friends heard him getting off… and didn’t leave the flat. And he wonders if maybe, just maybe, there was something more to the tension in the kitchen than simple embarrassment.


End file.
